Crying Bloody Murder/Dialogues
The Agency's European HQ, London, England... Ceirios Bishop: You must be the infamous I've been hearing about. You're the one who put away that serial killer we've been trying to catch for years! Ceirios (greeting): Sorry if I brought up bad times. Welcome to London, ! I'm Ceirios Bishop, secretary to the chief. Ceirios (serious): As you no doubt heard, we are the elite. We report to no government or higher order, only to justice. We put away the criminals no one else wants to fight. It'd be an honor if you could join us in our ranks. Ceirios (excited): Splendid! Sure, this is top-secret and dangerous work that's most likely going to get you killed but you already said yes! Come on, there's someone who's dying to meet you. In the chief's office... Ceirios: Ma'am, , the new recruit, has arrived. This is Chief Irene Cross but ma'am suits her better. Irene (smiling): Thanks, Ceirios. I can't say how much of a pleasure it is to finally meet you, ! The moment I heard you put away The Gentleman, I knew you were destined for greater things. Irene (depressed): Sadly, Europe's been hit by an unprecedented wave of violence. The Białowieża Forest has been the victim of tree spiking in which several people were killed. Irene (heartbroken): There's even been arsons at the... London Zoo and Science Museum. Numerous... animals and children were killed in those fires... Irene (wiping tears): We need to get to the bottom of this ASAP! We can't allow anything more tragic to happen. Ceirios and I believe there may be an organization behind this but we're not 100% sure. Irene: I'm partnering you with Glenn Gold for your first assignment, . Patrol Big Ben, we think this organization, if there is one, will strike there next. Ceirios (nervously): Um... ma'am? I don't mean to go against your judgment but do you really think it's smart to partner up with Glenn? Why not your daughter, Abby? She's far more experienced than he is. Glenn (smirking): Heard that, Cheerios. Ceirios (angry): It's CEIRIOS! Glenn (laughing): I know. I just like annoying you! Irene (pleased): Oh, you two... Glenn, meet . You two are patrolling Big Ben in case another tragedy strikes the heart of Europe. Glenn (happy): Hi, . Nice to meet you. You ready to see the gorgeous sights of Europe? I know I am, come on, let's go. Irene (annoyed): Ah ah ah... wait just a moment, Glenn. You ARE going to patrol Big Ben with and not leave to go on the London Eye again, right? Glenn (serious): Of course, Chief. I mean, my last partner didn't like that I waved at her from that observation wheel but it was fun! Glenn: If you're ready to saddle up, partner, let's head off to Big Ben! Ceirios (smirking): Good luck, . You might need it with Glenn around... Chapter 1 Investigate Big Ben. (Before investigating Big Ben) Glenn (cheerful): Ah, Big Ben... it sure is... big. Who named it Ben, though? Big Ben sounds like the kind of nickname kindergartners give to the kids who hit puberty early or something. Glenn: Say, ? I know that what happened back in Greycott must've been traumatizing for you but you're going to have a great time with us at the ICA. With your experience, every single criminal in the world will be behind bars. Sherlock Holmes (rudely): Outta the way! I have to find my magnifying glass that I dropped. Have you two seen it by any chance? Glenn (gritting teeth): And who are you supposed to be, buddy? Charlie Chaplin? Don't you know that we're on official business here? Sherlock Holmes (shocked): Wait a minute... , is that you?! Shane Watson (removing costume): It's me! Shane! Oh, my God, what a coincidence! How've you been? Glenn (perplexed): , you know this clown? Shane (annoyed): The "clown" is Shane Watson, Greycott's profiler... well, ex-profiler since I quit the force. Ever since you left, , the crime rate went down dramatically so there was no need for a profiler anymore. Shane (sad): I had to leave behind my little buddy, Holmes. He couldn't come with me... we were the perfect duo... I remember scaring Dexter with it SO many times! I wish he was here on my shoulder so I could feed him one more cricket... Shane: But I'm working here in London as a psychiatrist and continuing my practices. You know, Callum left the force as well so you might bump into him... although that's unlikely. The UK is his birthplace after all! Shane (waving): Oh, I've got to split, . Duty calls. It was so nice seeing you again! I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, whoever you are in the hideous grey suit but... yeah, it wasn't a pleasure. Bye, ! Glenn (serious): Hideous grey suit? You seriously worked with that guy, ? Seems a bit off to me. Glenn (phone ringing): Argh, who is it this time? If it's those goddamn Indian telemarketers trying to scam me out of my money, I'm breaking my phone. Glenn (on phone): The number you have dialed is imaginary. Please dial 0 and try again. Ceirios (shocked): Glenn! Now's not the time to be acting foolish! Someone's contacted the ICA and claims to have found a dead body inside the Big Ben! I'll transfer you to him. Glenn (confused): Whoa, wait, what? Sir Gilbert Giles (scared): HELLO?! There's a bloody dead body here... literally!!! Glenn (serious): Where are you in the Big Ben, sir? Sir Gilbert Giles (shouting): On the top floor! Where the big bell is! Shake a leg! Glenn (aghast): The top floor? You mean, all the way up there? Eugh, stairs... my greatest weakness... is there a service elevator or something we can use? Glenn (annoyed): You go first, . Start climbing the stairs... I'll be with you... in a few hours... (After investigating Big Ben) Glenn (exhausted): ARGH! Why are there so many goddamn stairs?! Give me a second, . I think I need a nap after all that exercise... Oh, wait. Glenn (shocked): I've been to the Big Ben plenty of times but I've never stumbled upon a dead body while at the Big Ben! Glenn (covering mouth): Oh, no... is that the Archbishop of Canterbury? Edmund Laud? He's DEAD?! Do you have any idea what's gonna happen once all the religious freaks know about this murder?! It'll be mayhem! Glenn: We need to ship this body off to our talented coroner for autopsy. He'll be able to tell us what happened to this poor old man. Glenn (pumping fist): Good going, ! You found a clue! You're a whiz when it comes to repairing torn things so I'll leave you to it. Sir Gilbert Giles (petrified): Oh, thank heavens you've arrived! Glenn (aiming gun): FREEZE! Sir Gilbert Giles (hiding): DON'T SHOOT, YOU BLOODY MORON! I'm the architect of the Big Ben, for pete's sake! The nerve! Glenn: Your voice... you're the one who contacted the ICA about this... stick around... whatever your name is, we'll interrogate you shortly. Examine Torn Note. Glenn (delighted): Awesome job on repairing that torn note, ! What's it say? Glenn (holding note, confused): Uh... Nisi... iam me... nemo... Wait, Nemo? Like the clownfish? Glenn (smiling): Oh, I can't read this gibberish mess! What do we do now? Glenn (pumping fist, determined): I know! Our historian should be able to read this mess you call a language. Nate's the best, but... let's just say he's a bit... boring, to say the least. Analyze Note. Nate (smiling): , ! My name is Nathan Gagnon, but you can just call me Nate. I'm the historian of this agency so if you want to know about the Bubonic Plague, just give me a shout. Glenn (bored): Yeah... will totally do that... since I ALWAYS listen to you... what can you tell us about that note we found on the murder scene? Nate (winking): ! The note was written in Latin. A classical language belonging to the Italian branch of the Indo-European languages. The Latin alphabet is derived from the Etruscan and Greek alphabets. Glenn (annoyed): Okay, okay, we get it... Latin's old... what did the note say? Nate (excitedly): The note says, "Nisi iam me nemo scit secretum vestrum!" which translates to "No one except me knows your secret now!" Glenn (puzzled): "No one except me knows your secret now"? Did the Archbishop of Canterbury harbor a dark secret and was killed because of it? Nate (happy): . Your killer must have left this note there which means your killer knows Latin! Now go and imprison the who killed a highly respected figure! Question Sir Gilbert Giles about the murder. Glenn (confused): So you're the person who called us about this murder? And your name is...? Sir Gilbert Giles (scoffing): Puh! As if you don't know who the honorable Sir Gilbert Giles is! Glenn: Um... I don't. Sir Gilbert Giles: Bloody hell, man! Read the news! The Queen herself knighted me in the C of E several years ago for making the stunning beauty of architecture we're in right now! Glenn (annoyed): Okay, okay... Gilbert, how did you--? Sir Gilbert Giles (infuriated): SIR Gilbert to you!! The Queen knighted me for a reason, you bloody bugger! Glenn (stoic): Fine, Mr Arrogant. How did you stumble upon the dead body? Sir Gilbert Giles (angry): Grr... fine. I was gallivanting about in my beautiful creation when I found the Archbishop! I felt lurgy, but I kept my pecker up and dialed the ICA since British police are so darn moronic! Glenn (about to laugh): "Kept your pecker up"? Snicker... Sir Gilbert Giles: Yes, I kept my pecker up. What's wrong with saying that? We're in Britain, are we not? Glenn (serious): Oh, um... was that it? You were... "gallivanting" about then called us when you found the body? Sir Gilbert Giles: Yes, don't your bloody ears work? And learn some good old British slang while you're at it! Sir Gilbert Giles (tipping hat): Fiddle sticks! I'm late for a meeting! Well, the best of British to you two! I must be dashing off now. Cheerio! (After interrogating Sir Gilbert Giles) Glenn (mocking): Cheers! Bloody hell, you're a bleeding barmy lad for answering all our questions in this annoying British accent! Pip pip cheerio! Glenn (annoyed): God, it's so annoying having to listen to that accent! It sounds like Gilbert, or whatever his name is, has a dead raccoon stuck in his throat or something. Glenn: I know I shouldn't be making fun of accents. I'm just not used to them... Besides, that guy is pretentious. Like we get it, you built the Big Ben! Good job, tear out the front page, jeez! Glenn (excited): Gilbert mentioned the Archbishop flying out to Edinburgh... that's my hometown! Let's have flights arranged because we need to investigate the cathedral Gilbert told us. Category:Dialogues of World Edition (Armand)